


Five Times Kissed (1 of 2)

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Drabbles, Romance, Sex, newtina, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: My five little drabbles for tumblr meme 'Five Times Kissed' with Newtina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my rp partner on tumblr (@theamericanjewitch on tumblr. The Scientist Wrangler here.) and contains mostly fluff, some none too detailed sex scenes, but probably not safe for work. I have a second one of these meme responses coming soon too.

**One time kissed.**

It wasn’t the first time they kissed, but being the awkward fools that they were the first kiss passed without much of a word about it. It had undoubtedly happened and it had undoubtedly been quite nice, but they were currently in the heat of Arizona visiting Frank. Which meant Newt was easily distracted.

It was only later that night at the camp that Newt realized he might have been rather off putting for not giving her much thought after it. So once they were done feeding the creatures in the case Tina was just about ready to climb the stairs up to the case opening when Newt stopped her.  
“Tina-” he cleaned off his hands with a cloth as he entered the small shed and stopped next to the ladder with his hand curling around hers. Looking up at her since she was a good two heads higher than him.  
“Newt,” she smiled softly, curling her other hand around a wooden step so she could lean away from it a little to look at him. Newt went back and forth between how to approach this, but settled with stretching up to capture her lips with his. She let go of his hand and curled it around the back of his neck instead, returning the kiss sweetly. Brushing hers lightly against his as his hand came to rest on her waist instead. Once they broke the kiss they shared a smile and he gave her side a squeeze.  
“See you in the tent?” she asked and stroke her cheek. Once she got a nod in response she licked her bottom lip and nodded in return before continuing on her way out of the case.

**Two times kissed.**

Another time they kissed was far more intimate. By then they had kissed many times and build a lovely little relationship since their trip to Arizona. Their first time having sex had been completely unplanned, but no less lovely. It required a shower afterwards which they both enjoyed together.  
“Do you feel… good?” Newt asked from behind her as the shower ran down on them. His hands sliding around her waist and pulled her back against his chest causing her to laugh softly and rest her head back. Water running down her chest as his hands freely explored the bare skin.  
“No,” she grinned and tilted her head to kiss the scruff on his cheek,  
“I feel… perfect,” she hummed, not having felt this relaxed in what felt like years. His chest against her back warm, his arms around her safe and the lips on her shoulder so comforting. There was not a single thing she regretted about tonight.

“That’s a relief,” Newt grinned and set his teeth in her shoulder playfully. Tongue slipping out to taste the water on her skin. He felt her body turn around in his arm, forcing him to lift his head in time to feel her lips against his.   
“I love you,” he murmured in between kisses, finally being the first to say it after her having beat him to it twice now. She lit up, bumping her nose against his,  
“I love you too,” she whispered before tilting her head to deepen the next kiss.

**Three times kissed.**

“Who even thought this was a good idea?” Newt asked, his body firmly against hers under him. Their ‘small on the outside, big on the inside’ tent set up in a forest in the highlands of Scotland. Their creatures safe in their case and a little fireplace warming them up against the nasty rain outside.   
“Never said it was a good idea, but it is testing our restrains,” Tina smiled, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from lifting her head to kiss him. With a blanket thrown over them to keep some decency Newt gently rocked against her, a soft moan escaped her lips and Newt captured her in a kiss. Causing her to let out a breathless laugh.

“You lost,” she whispered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment and fingers tightening on his back as a pleased shudder ran through her.  
“I love you. Not kissing you is in no way winning,” he defended to which she had no intention of arguing against. Her hands curling into his hair instead to pull him down to finally kiss him back like she had wanted to since they started this foolish game to begin with.

**Four times kissed.**

Office party at MACUSA. Newt could think of a better way to spend the evening, but it wasn’t too bad he supposed. At least not until Tina vanished for a good fifteen minutes, leaving Newt by himself. So he got up in search for her, forcing a polite smile to people he tried to pass on his way through the crowded hall. Finally he located her talking to no other than Mr. Graves himself which was fair enough. He was her boss after all, but it was getting increasingly hard not to feel a sense of possesiveness grow when Tina laughed at something and tried to fix Graves tie.

Okay, this really wasn’t like him, but Newt was already on the way over to them before he could talk himself out of it. The first contact he made being taking Tina’s hand that was needlessly on Graves’ tie.  
“So this is what keeps you occupied?” he asked overly sweetly, but Tina quickly picked up on the tone, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him. His hand firm on hers as he removed it from the man that most surely wasn’t her husband.  
“There are much better ways to spend this night,” he threw a glance at Graves before setting his eyes on Tina’s. Kind of surprised to see that she didn’t seem put off at all by his interruption, though perhaps a tad surprised.   
“Where are we going?” Tina asked as she quickly walked alongside Newt out of the hall and into the corridors. Getting nothing in response before he came to a halt outside Mr. Graves office. Newt tired alohomora and was relieved to see it unlocking the door.

Tina was nudged into the room and was about to ask what on earth he was doing when her personal space was invaded by her husband.   
“Ah!” a soft moan escaped her lips as he wasted no time lifting her up on the desk and slid his hands in under her skirt and started pulling down her lingere.   
“What’s gotten into you? she gasped, her fingers unbuckling his belt, clearly not about to argue him.  
“Show your boss that you are mine?” he almost suggested, a wide almost creepy smile on his lips before he pressed their lips together,  
“To teach you a lesson,” he growled, feeling her hands tug him closer as she spread her legs to fit him between her knees.  
“Yes, teach me a lesson,” she purred followed by a pleased little laugh. Absolutely adoring this side of her husband that she didn’t get to see a whole lot of. Newt nodded, biting her bottom lip before using his body to force her to lay back on the desk as they kissed.

**Five times kissed.**

Tina was standing on the deck of the ship heading to America. Eyes closed and hands gripping the railing as she enjoyed the fresh air and open ocean. The past few months had been so dark and heavy to deal with it felt like starting completely new now being in the open and free.  
She jumped as the ship’s horn sounded. Eyes popping open to look towards the front of the ship, the funnels and the other passengers enjoying their journey. A minute later spotting the reason for the horn sounding as another passenger ship passing them on their way to England.

“Yes look at it,” she heard a voice a little to her right and turned to see Newt with Theseus Jr. safely in his father’s arms. Little arm pointing towards the passing ship while giggling,  
“Yes yes, amazing,” Newt chuckled when their little one turned his hand to pull on daddy’s bottom lip. This allowed Newt to press a kiss to the teeny tiny fingers and nuzzle his nose against Theseus’ forehead.

The two reasons why Tina was where she was now. Back on her feet again. It would take a long time to get over the fact that they could never have another child - if she ever would, but she could deal with it now. She had Newt. She had Theseus. She had Queenie and Jacob waiting in New York.   
With that in mind she walked over to Newt and immediately cupped his face, kissing him deeply and for the longest of time. As always he returned it with equal passion. A soft smile on his lips as she broke the kiss, brows resting against one another and their little one safe between their bodies.  
“I love you,” Newt beat her to it, not needing to ask her what had brought out that passion.


End file.
